Simplify the following expression: ${-(-11+4y)+2(y+5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-11+4y}{)} + 2(y+5) $ $ {11-4y} + 2(y+5) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 11-4y + {2(}\gray{y+5}{)} $ $ 11-4y + {2y+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4y + 2y} + {11 + 10}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-2y} + {11 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2y} + {21}$ The simplified expression is $-2y+21$